


The Good and The Bad

by ILDC123



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Magic, Drugs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Guns, How Do I Tag, Mafia AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Humor, delinquent au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILDC123/pseuds/ILDC123
Summary: Diana Cavendish has quite the rough day at Luna Nova and had learned information that maybe was better to be unheard of, and what other best way to end the rough day than have a crowbar swing at full force right at your face!
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill, Sucy Manbavaran/Lotte Yanson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 86





	1. It's Only The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fic, I got this idea when I was drawing Akko and Amanda as delinquents and Diana and Barbara as the two perfect students.

It was the first day of her new life. Life in Luna Nova high school as one of the top students. In reality, Diana Cavendish was the best student any school could dream of. Her life was planned, and she was more than ready to be the head of the Cavendish family.

As the entrance ceremony began, she took her seat next to her two best friends - Hannah and Barbara. The headmistresses' speech was long and boring, and right at the end of it, the door to the room they were in swung open fast, and four students came in. Diana, Barbara, and Hannah recognized only one of the four students. The three of them looked at each other, and as if they were one, they whispered.

"Is that O'Neill?"

And in fact, it was her, but half of her head was shaved. She was wearing a jacket with cut sleeves up to the shoulders, and two of her shirt's buttons were undone, and her tie was missing. They started to inspect the other three students. The tallest one, even taller than Amanda herself, had abnormally purple eyes, but the uniform was perfectly put on, half of their head was shaved and the other half was medium-long hiding the left side of their face, they had a baggy jacket on, and for somewhat reason - gloves.

One of the four students was a girl with long, light, pinkish hair half of it hiding her left eye. She of the four was the only one without a jacket, but her face looked tired of life and like she had no desire to be at the ceremony at all. The girl next to the tallest person of the group, the one that Diana found most interesting. She was a short Asian girl, long, brown hair, baggy jacket, and piercing red eyes. Diana inspected her the most, she noted that the girl had a small scar on the bottom of her cheek, and it went a little down her jawline and her uniform skirt was cut way too short than it was. The moment the four of them set their feet in the room, it was evident that Diana will have a lot of problems this year. A lot of problems she didn't need.

The headmistress shot them a glance, and before she could even say anything, the purple-eyed person stepped in front of the other three and spoke in a low monotoned and cold voice.

"Excuse our late arrival headmistress, we were caught in some personal problems"

Diana, Hannah, Barbara, and everyone in the room felt their hairs stand at how cold the voice was. Almost lifeless. The headmistress herself couldn't find a response. She just waved in a way to tell the students to sit down, and so did they.

"Where was I?" she started " Ah, yes! This is the end of the entrance ceremony. I hope all of you new students, find your place here in Luna Nova" and with that, it was the end of the ceremony and the start of one quite interesting year for Diana Cavendish. She picked up her stuff and waited for Hannah and Barbara, her thoughts filled only with the Asian girl. 

"Who is she? Why is her skirt so short? Why is that scar on her face? And how does O'Neill know her-"

A tap on her shoulder snaps her out of her trance, but it wasn't Hannah or Barbara. She turned around and was met with azure eyes, a bright smile, and a question.

"You are Diana Cavendish, aren't you?"

Diana wasn't surprised that she had been recognized already. But before she could stutter a word, her two best friends got in front of her and spoke first. They did this occasionally, it was a habit to protect Diana, and she didn't even know why they did it. 

"Yes she is, have a problem with is or something?"  
"And if you do, believe me, you are going to have even bigger problems with us"

They hissed. Diana once again couldn't say anything, because the girl spoke before her.

"Ah, Hannah England and Barbara Parker! It's quite nice to see you two, as well as the Cavendish heiress herself! Don't worry girls, I won't hurt her, I just wanted to befriend her" Both Hannah and Barbara looked at each other, almost talking with their eyes. They stepped back and motioned for the girl to continue.

"So... I am Tiffany Long, I have heard a lot about you Diana, and I hope we really can get along" One last bright smile and the girl was gone.

The three girls started making their way to their classroom so that they could meet their new class teacher. When they got to their assigned room the three of them expected a normal class, but when they opened the door, they were met with the four delinquents from earlier. All four of them averted their gaze to the girls standing at the entrance of the room and quickly stopped talking like they just got caught doing something wrong. 

"What do they even consider wrong?" Diana thought to herself "Probably studying" She smirked at that, not even realizing that she was looking straight at the Asian girl. But the girl did, she grimaced and angrily hissed at Diana.

"What the hell are you smirking at?  
"Huh?" Diana wondered what the girl meant, and before she could ask, she was cut off by a happy squeal and a bright smile.

"Yes! We are in the same class!" It was from Tiffany. The girl seemed optimistic and happy until she got closer to Diana and whispered worriedly to the three of them.

"We have a problem. But let's talk about it later, please?" The girl begged. Diana, Hannah, and Barbara shot their eyebrows up in surprise in the sudden change of emotions, but they agreed even though they didn't know anything about the problem, or the girl in front of them.

"Class please take your seats!" A young woman's voice echoed throughout the room. It was their new class teacher. A young woman with long blue hair and glasses that somehow hid her eyes. She put down her bag on the desk, adjusted her glasses, and began once again.

"Okay! Class, I am your new teacher miss Callistis or you could call me by my first name - Ursula" she clapped with her hands enthusiastically.

And with that, the day had begun, and as quickly as it started that quickly it ended. 

After a day of boring classes and teachers constantly making warnings to the delinquents who sat in the back, Diana, Hannah, and Barbara sat on a bench in a park near Luna Nova, waiting for Tiffany

"Why did we agree to this again?" Barbara spoke up first, a little annoyed that they had been waiting for a good half an hour on the bench. "We need to know what that problem that the girl was talking about is" Diana replied calmly "But can we trust her? We just met her, she could be able to kill us for all w-" Hannah started but was cut off.

"I can't kill you, but the delinquents in our class can," Tiffany said a little anger in her voice, but she was as calm as possible "Look I'm not going to tell you that you should trust me or something. I just need you to know that the four in the back of our class are much more dangerous than they seem... They are not just mere stupid delinquents that get held back a year."

The three girls jumped a little surprised because of the girl who popped up out of nowhere and the quice peace of her voice

"Wait, wait" Diana began, hand on her forehead, realizing just now what had been said to her. "Are you-" once again she was cut off.

"Yes, I am more than sure. Just" an annoyed groan escaped her mouth "let me explain and let me get some information to you about the four in our class... But first, let's go somewhere more private"

And so the four girls started walking, Tiffany leading the other three. They hadn't asked where she was leading them but kept on walking until they got in front of a big house.

"Ummm... Where are we?" Hannah spoke first, cofusion audible in her voice. "This is a private house my father has bought for me," Tiffany said as she unlocked the door and motioned for the girls to get in quickly. When they got in, they sat on the couch in the living room, putting their stuff aside, and at that, the owner of the big house began her explanation as to why she dragged the girls here.

"So, first of all, I made you come here for safety measures, and because this is very important"

"Okay begin explaining about the delinquents," Diana responded, waiting to hear more about the unknown to her, Asian girl.

"I must warn you, you probably won't believe me... So, all of them are a part of some kind of inner criminalistic group. Something like a mafia but not quite so"

"WHAT?" The two of the four of them screamed, only Diana didn't even flinch. She was scared, yes, like any other human being would have been, but she didn't show it. From what she had learned from her aunt, showing fear wasn't an option. It was a weakness.

"Continue." Her voice was even colder now because one thought made her sick in the stomach. "Is that girl dangerous? Why is she even in my head so much?" Diana only had questions and no answers. And it was infuriating for her. It was too new.

"Lets first talk about the tallest one of the group - Her name is Ater Nocte-"

"Her name? Isn't that the wrong pronoun?" Diana asked. She and Tiffany were the only two that could completely understand the information and could speak, but Diana couldn't suppress her confusion.

"Ater Noctem is, in fact, a girl, both her masculine appearance and deep voice confuse anyone at first, well, except me and she uses She/her pronouns... But that aside she's the leader to their small group. Powerful with money, coding, and physically. As to what I've heard about her she is the perfect killing machine if you need one. Fast and silent, sometimes messy, but she could clean up after herself as if nothing happened. she makes people disappear like they never existed in the first place only with her bare hands, and with no need of help" Tiffany let out a deep breath, she hadn't realized she was holding in. Diana felt chills run down her spine but she didn't show it, she looked at her two best friends who were now shaking, worried she quickly started to speak.

"Girls, if you are feeling uncomfortable please do go home, you are not forced to stay here if it is that way" At that the two only nodded, but realization quickly found it's way onto Hannah's face and it quickly turned cold and serious. "No. Continue with the information, please. I need to hear about Amanda O'Neill." And with that the room got quiet. Diana hadn't expected that but considering she noticed that Hannah may have liked Amanda, it should have been expected.

Than Tiffanny began once more. "Well, she's right below the leader. Amanda lacks the coding skills, but she's fast and can easily win a fight against at least 6 or 7 bodyguards. She's mainly that, but she has connections too and people disappear left and right if they confront her. Amanda, the second perfect and athletic killing machine in the group. I've heard that before she shaved half of her head she used to seduce both men and women, and then after that, she'd kill them. Now it only works for women and sometimes men. She's very athletic so if something gets too tight she'll always slip away like melted butter" She stopped waiting for a response. But a long silence crept between them. It was uncomfortable. Diana was the first one to break it.

"What about the Asian girl?" Diana's curiosity was getting the best of her. She knew it. She tried to suppress it but to a no vain. Tiffany eyed Diana, she noted the curiosity that was almost uncatchable in her voice and so began about the girl that was oh, so interesting to Diana.

"Well, Diana, her name is Atsuko Kagari. She prefers being called Akko. She's Japanese, and she's at the same spot below the leader as Amanda. She's very athletic and powerful physically, and she's the third almost perfect killing machine in the small group. If needed, she uses a katana to do her job. She mostly seduces men and kills them with her katana. She's the one that provides guns and ammunition if needed, but that happens rarely. She's short tampered from what I noticed in class but-

"Her personality's bubbly only towards the ones she trusts" Diana finished without even realizing it. The three looked at her, noticing that she's in deep thought and that Akko was probably the only thing in her head all day. Diana Cavendish was easy to read-only if she allowed it though. Usually, she's poker-faced, unreadable, and cold, but right now, curiosity and worries were written on her face.

"Before you ask me any questions, please wait for me to end with the whole thing. The last one in their group is Sucy Manbavaran... She... Well, she's the one that makes or buys drugs or poisons if needed. She's a young alchemist with the wrong side of view about things. Her reasons behind why she's like that are unknown just like the rest of the group. She's the one that poisons a victim, and if that's not necessary she's the one that supplies them with a cover or an escape route. There's nothing much to say about her and there's nothing more to say at all about the group. Now, I told you this all, not because I want you to go to the police and tell them. That won't even work, because Ater or Amanda would bribe them if they believed and had evidence. I told you this because I want you to be careful around them" the bright smile once again returned as Tiffanny finally stopped talking about important information.

The other three girls quickly shot questioning glances at each other before silently agreeing that Diana should speak first.

"How, and why do you know all this?" she asked coldly, waiting for an answer.

"Well... My father had heard that they are going to be at my school and he wanted me to be informed about it. And after that, he heard that you three are going to be at the school too, and asked me to tell all of this..."

"And why does your father know all this?" a quick question shot from Hannah.

"Well... My father was once an FBI agent, and he still has his connection to some friends from the FBI" She spoke, fear audible in her voice.

Silence fell once again, but this time the one to speak first was Barbara. She was frightened, but she still needed to clarify something.

"They are the same age as us, right?" Her voice was a little shaky but nobody could blame her for it.

"Hmm... Well, as much as I would like to say that they're older, I am afraid I can't. They are as old as us... I think those four live in the same house, even though they don't have the years for it too.."

More silence, Diana and her friends were at lost for words. And so they did what seemed right at the time. They excused themselves and went home, Tiffany completly understanding them.

While Diana walked back alone to her home she noticed that it had already gotten dark, she wondered how long they had listened to that, and how long they stayed in silence because of the shock and fear. She was asking herself millions of questions but she had no answers. It made her angry, something like this has never happened to Diana Cavendish. And her thoughts were once again disturbed but this time was by someone swinging a crowbar at her face. She dodged and scared for her life she ran like she never has before. Taking a few turns and going down allies she knew would confuse her chaser, got her home safely. She was panting, tired, and scared. The only thing she could utter between taking deep breaths was a word she never would use in front of others.

"Fuck"


	2. The Delinquents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so finals are coming up here where I live, but I hope that I can upload another chapter next week. The first two chapters do not wrap around the main problem, they're just "get to know the characters" but I promise I'll get down to the main idea. I hope you enjoy this chapter though!

Diana couldn't sleep all night. Not only did she felt like someone was watching her, but she swore she saw someone look through her window. Or was the lack of sleep getting to her?

She was still thinking about it, even while getting herself dressed up in her uniform. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"God I'm tired" She mumbled to herself. After that, she took her bag, checked if she had everything, and went to Luna Nova.

* * *

Diana could only hope, for a peaceful day, and at first, it was. The first two classes, we're quiet, and in the break, she had a fun little talk with Hannah, Barbara, and Tiffany. The trio warmed up quickly to the new girl. But Diana's mind ran wild trying to understand who was trying to attack her and why they did it.

The second break came. And almost immediately Diana's presence was needed in the schoolyard where a fight had started. When she got there she was met with the four delinquents beating up some guys. Sucy wasn't fighting. She just watched the others fight.

" _Of course these three are the main reason for the fight._ " Just before she spoke, she noticed how every one of them fought differently. Amanda was the one that used street fighting methods of attacks, Ater's style of fighting was a mix but it made others fear her because that meant she knew more than just one style of fighting and Akko used a Japanese way of fighting.

" _Maybe karate or aikido?_ " Diana thought to herself and right after that, she spoke in an angry voice, hoping that the lack of sleep didn't interfere with her intentions of sounding dominant.

"Don't you think that's quite enough?" She practically yelled and the first one to stop for her surprise was Ater, after that Amanda and after two more swings of her fists, Akko stopped. They all turned to face her. Akko's face showed even more anger suddenly, Amanda's showed disappointment that she was stopped and Ater's didn't even move muscle like yesterday.

"You are in serious trouble, you know that, am I correct? Not only did your little fight cause panic, but you also severely damaged three other students " Diana was angry, she wanted to be somewhere else at that moment and not there, but she had taken this upon herself.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?!" Akko yelled back at her "Are going to tell a teacher. You know I could beat the hell out of you for it, right?" She smirked a little at that, and Diana could only smirk back because she noticed who was standing behind them.

"Well I was planning to, but there's no need of that anymore" The three followed Diana's eyes and when they turned around they were met with Finnelan starring at them disgusted.

"I hope you realize that you are getting detention for this!" she yelled and both Amanda and Akko jumped behind Ater who didn't flinch. Akko turned around and glared at Diana.

* * *

"Why were they fighting?" Diana was talking with Hannah and Barbara when Tiffany suddenly asked her that. She wasn't sure herself and she didn't need to know about it.

"I don't know to be honest. They got what they deserved at least and that's what's important right now" Diana's cold voice rung out elegantly. She doesn't desire to know why they were fighting. The only thing that occupied her mind right now was yesterday's attack and how she was going to get home safely. She hoped it was only a bad joke and nothing more.

"Actually where are they?" Hannah asked noticing the delinquents aren't in class. All four girls froze for a moment since their headmistress had put upon them to look out for their bad behavior and to not embarrass the school. After all, they were the top four students.

" _How funny, the four best students looking out for the four worst students,_ " Diana thought to herself, shortly after that she remembered that they'll get in trouble if they don't find the convicts.

"Mannnn this is just fucking stupid, why did we get detention for nothing?" Amanda's voice echoed in the halls right in front of the class. Just a second after the door to the classroom swung open and an angry Akko, disappointed Amanda and Ater and Sucy who didn't care one bit about the detention came in.

" _Found them_ ," All four of the proper students thought.

"I mean, we can't do shit about it" Akko started angrily "Goody two shoes, over there, had to rat us out" she finished pointing at Diana, which was quite rude for her, and before the blonde could say anything, Barbara opened her mouth and barked back at Akko.

"You almost beat those guys to death, do you seriously think that Diana did anything wrong in stopping you? It's a surprise that you even enrolled here with the way you act!" Amanda's eyes widened with surprise when she heard the auburn-haired girl yell like that out of nowhere. The whole class was surprised in fact.

"Those guys started it first! They fucking deserved it, man! We should have cracked opened their heads!" Amanda defended. Both Ater and Diana pinched the bridge of their noses, they knew where this was going. Hannah protected Diana's pride with her life and the blonde knew that but she didn't know why, and Akko and Amanda always got tensed up "a little" at people who attacked them about who they are and Ater knew that.

There was barely any time left and the teacher was going to arrive soon in class. No one wanted even more problems with the school or the teachers. And that's when both Diana and Ater stopped the argument. Ater put one of her hands on Akko's shoulder and the other on Amanda's shoulder, Diana did the same to Hannah and at the same time they spoke up.

"That's quite enough!" The three girls got quiet and looked down knowing that they overreacted. Ater turned to Diana and the blonde did the same. The whole class was quiet and were following their every move. Ater looked at Diana and then spoke with her low, cold, and monotone voice.

"I must apologize for my friends' behavior, but please do understand that we would not have fought those guys if they haven't provoked us" Diana looked at Akko and Amanda whose faces had turned a little sad or angry at that. Ater was telling the truth, while Diana inspected the two, but mostly the Japanese girl, she noticed that the girl had a new bruise on her cheek and that the knuckles on her hands were red with some small wounds. That worried Diana, but she shook off her concerns and turned to Ater and spoke calmly.

"Yes, I believe that, but you should understand that I only did what was correct after all. Detention is the least you'll get as a punishment for what you did, so please don't whine so much about it." Ater only nodded at that and she turned around to look at her two friends, noticing that Sucy was just snickering in the back. Akko and Amanda nodded too. And that was how the break had ended.

* * *

When lunch break came around the delinquents split into two groups. Amanda and Sucy were walking down the corridor while Akko and Ater had disappeared to somewhere.

"You did make the goods, didn't you?" Amanda asked Sucy, excited to hear the Philippines girl answer.

"Of course, why would I have not" a little snickering came after that, and she continued "I'll be using Akko as my guinea pig, it's gonna be real fun at least for me" Sucy exclaimed mischievously.

"Aw, hell yeah tonight is gonna be an awesome night, but seriously, Su, how have you not killed her yet?" Amanda furrowed her brows in confusion. They got to the cafeteria and started picking food. Amanda got food for herself and Akko who should have arrived little later with Ater, and Sucy just bought food for herself. They made their way up to a big table and sat down. After that, the door to the cafeteria swung open and Ater & Akko walked in quicker than usual, sat down with their group, and Ater spoke first in a way that didn't quite suit her usually composed self.

"Ummm... Well, we kinda fucked up" was what came out of her mouth, arm scratching the back of her head. Sucy and Amanda were trying to hold in laughter because they knew exactly what had happened, and the distress on Akko's face like the world was about to end didn't help at how funny the whole situation is.

"Diana and Tiffany caught us smoking, and I swear to god Diana looked like the Devil," Akko said quickly. At that Sucy and Amanda no longer held in their laughter, the whole cafeteria turned to look at their table. Akko got redder than a tomato but Ater's face was the same as always, although internally she was screaming of embarrassment.

"It turns out, they have to do some rounds around the school at this time to check if anything is wrong, and Господи*, wasn't there something wrong when they caught us" Ater continued and Akko plopped her face on the table. The delinquents were scary usually, but when they got caught in a stupid way they turned into new people.

"Kuso, they took my pack of cigarettes and Ater's too" Akko whined. She hated it when people took them from her after all it was her choice if she smokes or not.

"And when we got caught the only thing that Akko said was 'Nani the fuck' " Amanda and Sucy were practically crying from laughter at that point. But when their gazes froze behind the girls they were laughing at, they immediately stopped.

"I hope you two understand that if this repeats another time, we won't hesitate to tell the teachers about it. Taking your packs was the least we could do. And please do remember that you are only sixteen " Diana barked behind them, making Akko jumped a little and Ater tens a slight almost unnoticeable bit. Ater and Akko couldn’t find a reply. After that, Diana and Tiffany went to the table where Hannah and Barbara were waiting for them.

"Holy shit you weren't joking when you said that they caught and that the princess looked like a Devil," Amanda exclaimed laughing a little and Sucy snickering too.

"I knew Akko was a dumbass, but Ater you too?" the snickering girl spoke, but before Ater could answer that, Akko declaimed before her.

"Sucyyyyy, I am not a dumbasssss" she whined and puffed at the Philippine girl who as an answer only snickered more.

"Umm... Excuse us, but can we sit with you guys, it seems you are having quite some fun" A timid voice stopped Sucy's laughter and when she turned around she was met with a shy girl, with glasses, short orange hair and two girls behind her.

The one behind the girl's left side was a little shorter than her, she was chubby, and had pale pink hair tied up in two side braids. And the other girl, the one that was behind her right side, was very short, she looked grumpy with dark navy blue short hair.

"And you aren't afraid of us or like..." Akko spoke and stopped for a moment but she continued "You don't hate us or see us as sinners?" she looked at the girl confused.

" _This is a first_ " all four of the delinquents thought.

"Well, yes we are not afraid of you and we don't see you as bad people. Just as a misunderstood ones" The shy girl said, the other two behind her only nodding in agreement. The four delinquents were stunned, they had never been treated this way, and didn't know what to do. Ater was first to speak.

"Well, I don't see why we should not allow you to sit down with us. But first what are your names?" Ater asked as nice as she could.

" _My emotionless voice doesn't help much with trying to sound nice_ ," She thought to herself getting a bit angry, but she didn't show it.

"I-i'm Lotte Jannson," the girl said, her voice much quieter than she intended it to be. After her, the girl with the pale pink hair spoke.

"I'm Jasminka Antonenko, and this" she pointed at the shortest of the three" Is Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger"

"Oh, well... I'm Atsuko Kagari, but please call me Akko" She began introducing everyone from her crew. "This is Ater Noctem" Ater nodded as a greeting "That over there is Amanda O'Neill" She pointed over at Amanda who waved back and just greeted with an 'Oiii' "And the one you guys are behind is Sucy Manbavaran" Akko exclaimed happily.

The seven of them sat together and got to know each other better. The delinquents had fun, and they couldn't deny it.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Diana and Tiffany were walking back to their classroom because professor Finnelan asked them to bring something to their class teacher. They knew the delinquents were in detention and they expected it to be quiet. But the moment Diana opened the door and walked in. She was met with a familiar voice that came from the Japanese girl swinging playfully a katana at Amanda and yelling at her.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME! I HAVE THE POWER OF GOD AND ANIME ON MY SIDE! AAAAAA!" Akko yelled at Amanda who was laughing harder than ever, the professor laughing from her desk at Amanda and Akko. Ursula knew there was no point in trying to restraint them. Ater was sitting at the back of the class writing something, and Sucy was looking through her phone. The moment they noticed Diana and Tiffany, everyone stopped what they were doing. Akko looked at the blonde, and the smile on her face quickly disappeared. Amanda stopped laughing and looked angrily at Diana. Ater and Sucy only followed her every move with their eyes.

" _This is going to be a long year with these four in my class_ ," Diana thought to herself as she placed the documents on Ursula's desk Tiffany doing the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Господи - My God (No, Ater isn't Russian she's Bulgarian)
> 
> Okay so look... I just had to make Akko say "Nani the fuck" and do that Vine. It felt wrong not to.  
> And believe me, delinquents are crazy fun around each other. Or at least where I'm from, we are that way. I am somewhat of a delinquent myself, and we protect each other like crazy too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short I know... All I had time for was this, but, hey, at least I passed my exams

More than two weeks have passed since the incident with the crowbar and Diana is still quite frightened from it, every day she had to get home, she always took different combinations of streets that usually led up to her house. Some times the blond felt like she was being stalked or that someone had hacked into her phone and was monitoring her every move, noticing that some times random apps with personal information would be open without her being the one to open them.

Diana was afraid, but she didn’t show it. If it was done by the group of delinquents in her class, she had no idea why and what to expect from them. The blonde had found her self in some intriguing situations with said delinquents. Sometimes she would catch them in a fight with someone or they would have been causing a ruckus in forbidden parts of the school. Diana knew their identities but she wasn’t afraid of telling the teachers and getting the detention the improper students deserved. She was at the top of the school’s rankings bellow her was Tiffany and after her, Hannah and Barbara.

After inspecting the delinquents carefully she had noticed that they have friends outside their group. Friends like Lotte Jannson, Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger, and Jasminka Antonenko. The three girls didn’t mind being around the delinquents and it seemed like their bad behavior wasn’t affecting them, it was like they were immune to it.

After one boring day of lessons that Diana had already learned, she was making her way down the new path, she had thought of. While she was in deep thought about the one that had attacked her and the improper students, something suddenly popped up in her head about the attack... Diana had just realized that way back in the day when her parents lost their lives it wasn’t because of a car crash or something but in fact, someone had assassinated them. After all, she was Cavendish and her head was wanted. But the problem was, she didn’t know why. Having a pharmacy wasn’t something her death should have been wanted for, right...? Or was there something more to it than that-

A loud crashing sound tore Diana from her thoughts, it sounded like someone jumped from the trash behind her, panicked she quickly spun around to see if she needed to dodge another crowbar. But what she was met with was very different.

“Kuso! Amanda stoooop” the person that had crashed right behind her was tackled in the trash by the American girl she was calling and to Diana’s surprise, it was none other than Akko Kagari and Amanda O’Neill on top of her, Ater Noctem a little behind them. Noticing Diana instantly, Ater only made a simple gesture that Diana should continue to walk because the others haven’t noticed her yet. But it took way too long for Diana to realize what Ater meant with that, It took her at least thirty seconds but alas, it was too long.

Two pairs of eyes shot up at her, one pair was emerald green and the other ruby red. Akko quickly pushed Amanda off of her took her katana out and pointed it straight up Diana’s throat.

Diana froze in place, held her breath in, and could feel herself break in a cold sweat. But before she could even stutter a word the purple-eyed gal roared like an angry lion.

“Atsuko!”

Diana trembled at the anger in the voice as fear ran even faster through her now. The tall person had never talked with any kind of emotion in her voice, but right now, anger was more than audible. Akko’s red eyes widen at the sudden voice that pierced her. And it was quite obvious she hadn’t realized who she was more than ready to kill. After taking her weapon down the Asian girl just grimaced at Diana, and then she started to talk in an innocent tone.

“Like, why should I not though?” she asked turning around to face Ater, it was obvious that she didn’t like Diana nor did Diana like her. This, shorter than her, girl was the emotional type, but more to the angry side. She easily got pissed but was simple to calm down. 

“ _Just giving her food is enough from what I’ve noticed,_ ” Diana thought to herself. The blond believed that she had been inspecting her because she didn’t like her all that much. She was analyzing every single one of the four, although right now their drug maker was nowhere in sight. Amanda, Akko, and Sucy had been easy to understand from far away. Amanda was the typical hot head and flirt, Akko always showed what she felt like in every moment, something that Diana certainly did not find appealing at first, Sucy was just the bored of life girl, but Ater wasn’t as readable, her guard was always up and she never let anyone in her thoughts. 

“Yeah, why can’t we Ater?” Diana’s thinking was quickly cut off again by Amanda’s voice. “I mean, who likes goody two shoes here?”

“Just so you know, I’m quite liked by everyone, not like you felons” Diana hissed back. She had already recollected her self and was ready to talk coldly to the convicts.

“Shut up...” Akko shot right back at her annoyed. 

“Oh, my!” Diana pretended to be a little surprised by the annoyed tone “Don't tell me you got hurt by that. But I won’t be shocked if it is that way... The truth always hurts the most, and your group of four is the least liked one in the school. Always causing problems like there are no consequences after them. Do you believe you can keep on living the way you do?” Diana said coldly. She saw how both Amanda’s and Akko’s face frown by the anger that suddenly ran in their bodies, but Ater’s was still illiterate. 

“Naniiiii?” The Japanese girl exclaimed angrily “Hell do we care about who likes us, but at least we don’t look down on people like you aristocrats do. And don’t deny it, you do it too I’ve seen how you look at us.”

“Yeah, and you constantly rat us out to the teachers when we are having a little bit of fun, or are just trying to fight some guys that picked a fight with us” Amanda sighed frustrated putting both of her hands behind her head “And what’s even more fucking annoying is that the blame for the fights is always put on us and not on the one’s that started it all” 

They were annoyed and tried to sound scary, but it was not going to work on Diana. She shrugged it and spoke again calmly.

“Well, why would anyone believe you and not the ones that got beat up almost to death? You only know how to cause calamities and you can never show respect towards elders or people at a higher rank than you, do you expect to be excepted as something more than just criminals? Society will put you in your place sooner or later.” Diana finished. She was full of adrenaline. She was mad. These two hotheads we’re picking a fight like dispute with the wrong person. Diana Cavendish was known that she almost instantly could put people in their place only with words. Before Amanda or Akko could say anything a small chuckle was heard, and Ater quickly got in from of them.

“... Do you believe we want to be excepted by society?” Ater’s face didn't move a muscle, but her eyes were filled with something that Diana couldn't name. Diana realized she had provoked something alarming “We were abandoned by society long ago, for them we were nothing but slaves. We were thrown around like trash by the likes of you. You expect us to act like humans, but we weren’t treated that way. Now we are broken but free, but you blame us for being the way we are...” Diana was ready to faint from fear, the purple eyes piercing now with anger, she made a mistake by talking the way she did. A mistake Diana has never made before in her life. She was now fearing for her life, Ater was ready to take her life without a second thought.

The blond realized that she underestimated Ater’s calmness and that maybe, the one who attacked her might have been Ater, but why? Before she could even think of what to say next, she felt someone grab her wrist, dragging her away from the delinquents. Diana almost had a heart attack until she saw who was pulling her.

It was Tiffany, her optimistic smile was gone and she had only a serious face, one that looked lifeless. 

“C’mon if they start to chase us they’ll be able to catch on” she yelled demanding. “Hannah and Barbara are waiting in front of your place, I hope you don’t mind but we’ll drop by a little”

* * *

“Kuso... What was that Ater?” Akko asked a little scared, she had never seen her leader this way. Ater’s anger faded as fast as it had appeared, and now she just closed her eyes sighed and her deep monotone voice was back.

“She crossed a line, but so did you two. I've already researched a lot Diana Cavendish, and I know she's not like the ones that we hunt down” she opened her eyes and continued “Her friend there... The one that came out of nowhere, do you two know who she is, or do I need to explain? 

Amanda and Akko could only gesture that they needed description. Ater was the leader, there was a reason behind it, and it wasn’t that she was physically more powerful than the two of them, she had a way of getting information about everyone no matter how privet that information could've been. They had high respect for her because of that.

Ater pulled her gloves down, like a doctor that was getting ready for operation. She began talking, and her voice was yet again lifeless.

“Her name is Tiffany Long. Daughter of Sam Long himself. The FBI agent that worked for the Mafia at the same time. At an early age, Sam moved to America and he found his way in the FBI. To be honest, even I couldn't find a lot about the man. Even now he is feared because he killed people left and right when they deserved it. Nobody could stop that man, but alas he is too old for the job now. And as you saw, he has shown his daughter how to act fast in these situations” a little smirk crept onto the purple-eyed’s face “I hate that girl”

“I hate Diana... She’s just perfect, it’s so frustrating it makes me wanna just break her, but mentally... And that stupid beautiful face of hers, it’s just-“ Akko couldn’t find the right words, she hated Diana and was ready to do anything to hurt her, but she knew it wasn’t correct.

Ater had taught them to attack people that were dangerous to society. People that broke society with money or from within. Ater also had explained that what they do wasn’t right. Killing people was never right. But the corruption ran way deeper below the surface, and someone had to exterminate it. The four in the group were doing exactly so. They had made a vow to themself and between each other that they’ll protect society from the darkness and in their way, no matter how brutal. They didn’t want others to suffer the same way they did as children. Grieving because of people with too much power.

Diana Cavendish wasn’t a person that would do something like that with her power, the motto of their pharmacies was “ _Affection_ ”. A word the four of the group only understood what it’s meaning was, but they had never felt it.

“Man I hate Hannah” Amanda was next to talk now “I mean she is the same as when we were children, still hot-headed, but much more beautiful...... But she still follows Diana around like a dog which is fucking stupid.”

The three girls sighed and like one they spoke.

“Maaaan, I hate her”

* * *

Diana and Tiffany ran until they felt safer. Panting and shaking, they stopped so they could catch their breath. 

"How did you know where I was?" Diana asked trough sharp intakes of breath. She was confused, the girl had appeared out of nowhere, but at the same time thankful that her life was saved.

"Well, I just overheard your conversation..." Her face frowned at the realization that struck her. "Diana, do you understand what _stay away from them_ means?" 

Diana tried to answer, but she couldn't. She wanted to get back home. And lay down and rest finally, after the tiring day. 

But rest was not what she had when she went home with Tiffany, where Hannah and Barabra were waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's... Something... I'll take a short break because I am new to this and because I need to study, so no upload next week. I might draw something related to the story but I am not quite sure if I'll upload it on Tumblr, I am a shy potato


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! A little depressed, but back!

Diana was getting pulled back to her own home. She didn’t know why Tiffany was in such a rush to get Diana back home. But when they got in front of her house Hannah and Barbara were waiting for them and she remembered why.

* * *

“Okay let’s talk about exactly what is going with you”. Hannah exclaimed. They were sitting on the couch in Diana’s living room. There was tea in four different cups for them. The three girls in front of the blonde waited for an answer like hungry animals waiting for food.

“I don’t quite get what you mean there’s nothing wrong with me,” Diana said calmly while she sipped from her tea. They were probably asking her this because she was getting little to no sleep the past two weeks after that certain incident. She kept quiet about it, although the feeling of constantly being watched was growing stronger and she felt unsafe no matter where she was.

“Diana, please talk to us” Barbara pleaded “You’ve been looking tired lately, do you even sleep?” They were concerned. Diana could feel their worries in the air.

“I get enough sleep, don’t worry” she lied. “But I’m sure you didn’t invite yourself to my home just because you were that worried about me. What is it that you want to talk about?” She quickly tried to change the subject. Barbara and Hannah loved Diana dearly, like a sister, but they would never do such a thing if there wasn’t something that had been concerning them.

“Well... You know, the first week of our enrolment in Luna Nova, while I was going back home something strange happened” Barbara started to explain first, Diana began to pay even more attention now “While I was going back some guy stopped me for a moment, telling me that  _ you and Tiffany _ should watch your backs... I thought he knew me from school and was trying to play some type of prank in me, but then he suddenly vanished...”

“Vanished?” Diana questioned. Her senses running wild now, she was more than worried that someone is trying to hurt her.

“Yes, but listen to Hannah and Tiffany first before you ask questions... What happened to them is even scarier than this...” Barbara finished her voice cracking a little bit out of fear.

“So... Ummm, to me I think it happened at Friday” Hannah started, Diana realized that this could only mean that the worst story is Tiffany's.

“Welp... Where should I start... When I got home everything was normal, I turned on the lights and went to my bedroom so I could leave my bag and change my clothes. But the moment I went into my room and turned on the lights, a man was standing right next to my window, he had a mask on and a hoodie so I couldn’t see who he was...” Hannah stopped for a moment. She took a breath in recalling the situation and continued. “After that, he began talking about you two,” she pointed at Diana and Tiffany “About how you guys were perfect, and how beautiful you were and what nice friends you are, and what a shame it would be if someone were to hurt you... At that point I felt chills run up my spine, he knew everything about you guys, and before he jumped out the window he told me that  _ they  _ were coming for you two... I don’t know who  _ they  _ are though...” Hannah stopped talking, fret clearly shown on her face.

Tiffany took a deep breath in and looked at Hannah and Barbara, Diana was confused at first, but when the two nodded at the short-haired girl, Diana realized that she was waiting for a sign to start her part of the story.

“For me, it was quite an encounter... While I was going back home from school, someone grabbed me from behind, keeping my mouth shut with one hand and with the other he pressed a knife to my throat...” She grimaced, tracing her fingers over a little wound on her neck. “When I tried to fight him off he pressed it even deeper, leaving a small cut on my throat... I thought for sure I was dead... Blood was already dripping down the knife and on his hands, but luckily for me, my dad hit him from behind... He had gone to the store which is the same way as our school, and when my old guy saw that I...” She bit her lip, tears forming in her eyes. She couldn’t continue the story but Diana understood where it led up to. It surely is hard to recall something like  _ that _ .

The blonde put her hand on Tiffany’s and gave her a reassuring smile.

“It’s okay... There’s no need to continue, but... I guess I haven't been so truthful to you guys. Can I tell what happened to me?” Diana asked. The other three girls only nodded while they waited to finally hear what was going on with their best friend.

She explained to them about the attack with the crowbar and how at night she would feel watched. She would see shadows trough her windows, her phone would always have some personal information opened up, or on her laptop. It was getting up to her, the panic, the anxious feelings, and she couldn’t sleep correctly. Any night she would try to sleep, she would have nightmares about what would have happened if the crowbar hit her, which resulted in her waking up in a cold sweat. When she finished talking everything went quite.

“Could it be the delinquents that hired these guys?” Diana’s voice echoed in the living room. When she heard that Hannah’s intruder said something like “ _ them _ ” it put more fuel in the fire. Diana was already guessing that the delinquents had something to do with this.

“No, no I don’t think it’s them” Tiffany quickly answered. “But now that you mentioned them, we could ask for their help, this thing will go out of hand if we don’t interfere and the police couldn't find anything since we didn’t have proof of it happening." She finished looking once again serious. She wasn’t joking when she proposed to ask for their help.

"No" Diana answered bluntly. "Didn't you just save me from them? God, Tiffany, Akko pointed her katana to my throat, ready to slice it!" She exclaimed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Tiffany, how can you be sure that they are not behind this?” Hannah asked.

“Well, I did think that it was them at first. But when I asked my father about them and if they ever hired anyone like that, he only told me that no matter how many people they had to go against, it was always only the four of them... After that, he told me that it was probably best to ask for their help, but I couldn’t understand why he didn’t try to help me himself with his connections. When I asked, he said that most of the people that were loyal to him weren't any more... And that there was no one he could trust for now expect them.” Tiffany answered, looking concerned at the mention of the reason why her dad could not help right now.

"What does he mean by  _ expect them _ ?" Diana questioned.

"I don't know. He said that he knows them personally and that they are trustworthy." She answered unsurely.

“So we need to ask them... Really?” Barbara said a little hesitant. 

“Yes, but let’s do that tomorrow... Oh, and Diana... “ Tiffany spoke quietly and turned to Diana “Can we oversleep here?” She asked a goofy grin covering her face.

“Well...” Diana tried to say no, but she was already way too afraid to sleep on her own... Something she would never say out loud. “I don’t see why I should decline your offer.” She coughed in her fist and got up. 

* * *

** The next morning  **

Diana woke up, got dressed, and when she got to her living room she could smell food being cooked. When she peeked her head in the kitchen she saw Tiffany cooking breakfast. She was with her earphones on and her short dark hair was messy from sleep. Diana walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder straddling the girl.

“WAH!” she yelled and jumped a little. “Diana... God, why are you awake, isn’t it, like, Sunday? Don’t you sleep in late on Sundays?” she asked the blonde, but it seemed like she didn’t hear the question.

“What do you think about Ater or Atsuko? Could one of them be my attacker...? I am sure you saw how they reacted to me yesterday...” The blonde was staring down, her gaze somewhere far away from the room they were currently in. Tiffany looked at her and her face got serious, but she continued cooking.

“Ater... I don’t think so, but something about her intrigued me... Her past” Tiffany stopped to take a deep breath.” Nobody knows her past and what her motives are behind hunting people down, I plan to ask the other delinquents about it and I don't trust her all that much. And Akko... No, even if she did point her weapon at you, Ater wouldn't have allowed her to do it. ” She let her breath out and smiled brightly. “But today at six we should go to their house and ask for help. Their work ends at five or at least Ater’s and Amanda's.” She finished, humming in a tune that was in the same rhythm as her movements.

“Hm... What about Kagari?” Diana asked absent-mindedly.

“W-well... She doesn’t work Ater’s money should be able to feed the four without a problem. Amanda works for the fun of it... Wait why'd you ask?” Tiffany looked confused at Diana.

“No particular reason” she averted her gaze to the side, a little embarrassed because she wanted to know more about the brunette. Diana didn't like the carefree girl, but still, she was interested in her and what she did.

“Oh? Oh my, don't tell me...Wait, wait, wait, wait!” The dark-haired girl exclaimed happily, finishing what she was cooking. “Are you saying that you just asked, because you were interested in the girl?” Tiffany read Diana like a book.

“No I didn’t sa-“ Diana tried to explain, but the taller girl spoke before she finished.

“You are the same as me, Diana, don't deny it.” She chuckled” I mean, I am not interested in Atsuko, but I am interested in Ater... There’s just something different to her, ya know” Tiffany said and looked at Diana, she wanted to say something but Hannah and Barbara came in the kitchen.

“Why are you two up so early?” they asked in the same voice.

“Well I was cooking and Diana woke up, and came, then she scared me, and wanted to chat a little. Now, do you guys want breakfast?” Tiffany explained and asked politely.

Their day went smoothly. They ate breakfast, talked, made stupid jokes that got Diana to giggle some times. They passed the time by talking, staying on their phones, or just taking naps (it was mainly Tiffany that took naps) and when half-past five came around the four girls got ready and ran out the house. 

The walk to the delinquents' house was at least thirty minutes and at least twenty more minutes on top of that because Hannah and Barbara stopped at some shops on the way. When they got to their destination it wasn’t what the four had expected. The house they stood in front of was big, almost mansion looking like. Diana rang the bell and waited. When the door opened the four were met with the piercing red eyes of Akko.

“Huh? What are you four doing here?” she hissed at them, making it quite obvious that their presence was not expected nor wanted.

“Akko, who is it?” Amanda yelled behind her, Sucy walking next to the American and when they saw who had rung the doorbell, their eyes widened in surprise.

“No fucking way! Nuh-uh, go away, I don’t wanna deal with you guys on weekends.” Amanda yelled and she waved in a way to shoo the girls away.

“Wait, we are not here to pick a fight... We need your help” Tiffany explained, but Akko only chuckled as an answer, and as she began to close the door Tiffany grabbed it and stopped the attempt of closing said door.

“Atsuko Kagari, Amanda O'Neill, Sucy Manbavaran! We didn’t come here to play games, we came for your service and I  _ need _ to talk to your leader -  _ Ater Noctem _ !” everyone looked surprised at the, now serious, blond. The delinquents looked at each other and then only nodded in agreement. The delinquents let the girls in their home.

“Ater is at the piano right now.” Akko led then up in a room where indeed Ater was sitting at a piano, playing it. Music filled the room and different emotions were shown on the girl's face as she played. It was obvious to the seven that Ater was recalling memories, but no so pleasant ones.

“Is she playing the Moonlight sonata?” Diana asked, she liked Beethoven’s music and often listened to it when she was feeling stressed.

“Yeah... Uuhhh, I think she said it was only the first movement she can do or something like that.” Akko answered. Her tone was cold but not poised like before. “We usually don’t disturb her since she likes to play it a bunch, so let’s go to the kitchen and grab something to eat while we wait if you want to.” Akko proposed, closing the door to the room behind her, the music getting significantly quieter.

“Aw hell yes I am with you,” Tiffany smiled and agreed. Amanda and Hannah were talking about something, Sucy disappeared somewhere and Barbara was just looking through her phone on the way to the kitchen.

When they got there, Akko grabbed something to munch on giving the same to Tiffany, the other four girls declined the offer of food. Diana was surprised to see how alike Tiffany and Akko were in terms of food.

They moved from the kitchen to the living room and Akko and Tiffany sat on the soft carpet on the ground. Diana sat in one of the armchairs that the delinquents had in their living room, Barbara, Hannah, and Amanda sat on the couch, Sucy came out of nowhere and sat on the other armchair. They cracked some small talks, and it was all calm until someone asked why the delinquents worked that way, and what their childhoods were like. None of the three delinquents expected this question to come up so soon, but they usually told their clients why they worked  _ this.  _ So first to tell her story was Amanda.

“Well, do you remember when I stopped going out with you guys to play?” Diana, Hannah, and Barbara nodded,” From that day I was being constantly sent to strangers... Rich strangers, that used me as a slave, maid, and..."Amanda murmured something muffled and continued." After being tormented for some time, I got tired. I couldn’t go on with it anymore, I learned how to fight and train. One day, when I was thirteen, I think, no! Fourteen! I had to go against a lot of guys, all of which were armed with some type of weapon. I remember thinking I was as good as dead, but then Ater came out of nowhere and helped me beat the shit out of those guys. Yeah, as much as I don’t want to say it, she did most of the fighting but I still helped. When we were finished, I thanked her and told her my story... I don’t even remember why I told her. When we were done talking, she told me a date time and destination to go to if I want to change the way I was living. I just want to beat the shit out of stupid assholes, to be honest, and I did go to the place where she had told me to travel to. And here I am... We take people down that hurt others with their political powers or money power the same ones that used me... Or we just kill whoever it is” Amanda finished her story and explained her reasons. The room went quiet. And before anyone could ask a question Sucy began to explain her story form the armchair.

“When I was a baby I was put up for adoption, I got adopted and my new family was cool... But I got tired of everything quickly. I started learning about drugs, disguises, and poisons and how to make them. Kids at my school would make fun of me but I didn’t care. At fourteen rumors were spread about someone named Ater Noctem, of course when I learned what she did I wanted to contact her so we could work together, and one day when I was going back home and I bumped into her and that’s how we met. Of course, I asked her if we could operate mutually and she gave me the same date, time, and place as she had already given Akko and Amanda. So basically, I am just working with these three for the fun of it” Sucy chuckled mischievously and stopped talking. Two of the delinquents told their stories two more were left, one that currently wasn’t present in the living room.

Akko took a deep breath to calm herself and began talking.

“Well I had a good childhood, although I was always made fun of because of my red eyes, my parents were always there for me when I needed them... Until when I was thirteen they were slaughtered in front of my two eyes... I remember how much worse everything got after that. Everyone blamed me, for their death, they called me a demon, that I deserved death, and that I was cursed. I managed to survive until I was fourteen when one day a bunch of guys ganged on me, and when I had already lost all hope, eyes closed, laying on the ground, I heard someone come and scare those who had beaten me up till now. I didn’t open my eyes, I thought it was someone that just wanted to finish me off. After that I heard their footsteps get closer and closer to me until they stopped I thought ‘Ah, this is it... Isn’t it?’ to myself and I prepared myself to get hit hard in the head. But then someone called out to me in Japanese and asked me if I was okay, putting one of their arms on my shoulder. When I opened my eyes I was met with purple ones staring back at me... They looked like they were glowing. It was Ater. She came out of nowhere and helped me, after that she bought me something to eat and gave me her jacket. She asked me my name, and what had happened to me. I told her everything. I still remember that day like yesterday, and when she heard how people had called me a demon because of my eyes, Ater looked down and replied with a weak smile and that she knew how I felt. She thought to herself for a little bit. After she averted her gaze to me, that weak smile still on her face, and she just told me that my eyes were beautiful and powerful, something my mother used to tell me to soothe my worries... After that, she got quiet for a little bit again, and then she told me a date at the end of the year, place, and time to go at. I only nodded, and before Ater left she gave me enough money to survive until our next meeting... When I asked her why she had so much money even though she was just fourteen years old, she just answered that it was because of the missions she did. I didn’t understand what she meant before, but now I do... Ya, know... Ater isn’t just a leader for me, she’s like my mother as dumb as it sounds... And that’s why I always wear her jacket, heh” Akko chuckled and scratched the back of her head pulling on her baggy jacket. "But something must've happened before we met a second time because that was the last time I saw any happiness, even if it was little, and just to give hope, on Ater's face." all four of the delinquents looked a little sad.

The four proper girls were stunned at the backgrounds of the three girls. But Tiffany had a question on her mind.

“What about Ater’s past?” She asked.

“Nobody knows it” Akko answered quickly “we’ve asked her many times, but she just can’t talk about it. As strange as it may sound, she opens her mouth and nothing comes out if it. It’s not that she doesn’t want to tell us, it’s just that she’s still afraid of her past it seems.” Akko finishes and silence fills the room... Their histories were certainly not what the four had expected.

"And doesn't that seem peculiar to you? I mean, if she trusted you that much, wouldn't she tell you? What type of leader keeps stuff like that to herself?" Tiffany questioned.

"The one that hates her past, and regrets even being born. And the one that just wants to erase her past, maybe?" Ater's harsh voice echoed out of nowhere, startling all of the girls. "But I don't know... That does sound peculiar, but I can assure you I'm not a threat" 

After a little bit of silence, Ater came into the living room. The long part of her hair was tied back in a small ponytail and a long scar was now more than noticeable on her left cheek. The usually disinterested face was gone now. Her mask had fallen off and anger was in its place.

"Well why wouldn't it seem strange, I mean, you haven't told your friends about it. And  _ nobody _ knows your background, why should they trust you?" Tiffany hissed at her.

Akko was ready to say something but she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. When she turned around, to her surprise, it was Diana that stopped her. The blond's face told her that this was an argument they should not interfere with. 

" _ My  _ story and where  _ I  _ come from  _ do not _ **** matter to anyone that needs my service. Even if it did,  _ I _ , for the love of God, can not talk about it!." Ater's voice was slightly craking in some words. Memories that were filling her mind were to no help to the girl. 

"It doesn't matter, because you probably work for those people, and you are presumably the one that hired that guy to kill me!" Tiffany yelled and pointed at her scare. All five girls were starring astounded at the little quarrel that was happing before their eyes. Both Tiffany and Ater never acted this way.

"If you want to know, I would never hire anyone to do my work and if I tried to cut your throat open, only _ I  _ would have known where your lifeless body would be!" Ater hissed back at Tiffany. She huffed and noticed Diana and turned to her.

"Diana? I'm more than sure you didn't come here only to soothe Akko, so what is it?" Ater asked. Diana realized what she was still doing and quickly took her arm off of the brunet's shoulder, blushing slightly. Tiffany huffed knowing that there was no use continuing their argument. The purple-eyed girl was not ready to talk.

The blond coughed into her fist and began explaining their current situation to the slightly angry delinquent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh... Yeah, now I hope I can finish chapter five, or even start writing it ;-;


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 yayyyyy! I got motivated to write it, thanks to the nice comments I received! Oh, and a warning there's a little bit of blood/gore in this one so if you don't like this type of stuff, beware.

Ater sat with her arms crossed in front of Diana. She looked at the blonde, pinched the bridge of her nose, and asked angrily.

“And you came here first, and not to the police? Diana, you’re the top student of our school I don’t think you are that stupid...” She looked at the girl then down to the presumably hacked phone.

“No, they went to the police first, but it was to no help,” Diana replied, pointing to her three friends and looking down at her phone too.

“Well...” Ater looked at the other girls that lived with her. They averted their gazes to her and agreed to something silently. “I’ll see what I can do, but you should come to my room real quick.” Ater stood up and motioned to Diana.

“Wait I’ll come with you guys, I don’t trust _you_ Ater” Tiffany hissed at the taller girl looking back at the light purple eyes.

“As you wish princess” Ater turned around and started to walk in the direction to her room.

* * *

The walk was short, but for Diana and Tiffany, it felt like an eternity. Walking down the long corridors the two girls looked around in awe, they never expected the delinquents to live in such a luxurious house. The paintings on the walls looked expensive, but at the same time, they fit the characteristics of every delinquent.

When they got to Ater’s room she gestured to them to come in. The room was big but with a simple design. The bed was at one end of the room and right next to it there was a desk filled with tall stacks of what looked like documents and a laptop. Next to the desk, there was a terrarium and in it sat a very dark snake with red eyes.

“You have a snake?” Diana asked Ater pointing at the terrarium while Tiffany was looking at something.

“Hm? Oh! Oh, yeah. Sorry, I forgot to mention I have a pet.” She reached in the terrarium and picked the snake gently. It looked happy to see it’s owner, and it quickly warped it’s self around the arm of the girl and behind her neck, placing its head on her shoulder. “This is Tenebris.” She scratched the sneak gently on the head. ”He’s not poisonous or anything, but I’ll put him back if you are scared.” She looked at Diana, the anger in the girl’s eyes and voice was gone and now they were both gentle like they have never been before.

“No, don’t worry. My aunt has snakes as pets, so I am used to having them around.” Diana replied and looked at the snake. “What type of snake is Tenebris exactly?” She asked as she scratched it’s head once.

“A black rat snake I think... But it’s still unknown why his eyes are such color. People thought he was scary and never bought him, but for me, he’s the cutest in the world.” She looked at the snake and turned to her desk to grab some of the documents on it. 

It turned out that the usually cold Ater was a gentle person and it was quite surprising to both girls. Diana and Tiffany looked at each other and the dark-haired girl motioned for the blond to come and look at what she was inspecting up until now. When Diana got closer she noticed it was another painting, but this time it was different, on it was drawn a child, maybe a girl, that had its legs and body warped in thorns, and in its hand, it was holding a black rose and smelling it. The child looked like it was crying it was wearing a hospital gown too.

“This... What is this?” Tiffany asked quietly to Diana, but it wasn’t quiet enough and Ater heard the question too.

“What do you... Oh... You were looking at that” Ater was ready to ask what she meant, but when she averted her gaze to the girls she quickly understood what had grabbed their attention. Her expression darkened quickly and it no longer looked gentle, it was pained now. “That... That is something I found online and I thought it looked good, so I bought it...” She turned to her desk and said. The purple-eyed girl lied quickly but it was obvious to the other two, her tone had turned cold once again.

She quickly grabbed a piece of paper. She turned around, her piercing purple eyes read it instantly. She turned it around showing the contents of the sheet. 

Diana’s eyes widened. It was an article about her parents' death.

“Diana? Do you-“ Ater started to talk but the blond quickly cut her off.

“Why do you have this article?! What is it to you?!” She barked at the girl. Ater looked at her unamused. She sighed and tried talking again calmly.

“Do you happen to know why your parents were assassinated? It might have something to do with your problem.” She turned the paper to herself and read the first few rows again.

Diana kept quiet. She didn’t know why, but it surely wasn’t a coincidence. She couldn’t speak about it though, it had always been an unhealed wound for her. Ater averted her gaze to the girl, but this time it was more of a gentle look than an intimidating one.

“I take that you don’t know... It surely is painful for you, but I had to ask. My apologies” She put the phone, that had been in her pocket, and the paper on her desk, turning her back to the girls. “ You can go downstairs where the others are. I’ll stay here and work on the phone” She told the girls, Ater sat down, Tenebris still around her arm, and started to work.

* * *

As Diana and Tiffany walked down the same corridor and stairs only the sound of their steps was audible. Tiffany felt awkward. She wanted to ask Diana about the death of her parents, but she didn’t. They continued the walk to the living and when they got there they were met with Akko pointing her katana at an unknown person with a smiling mask on their face.

“ _I guess it’s a habit of hers to do that”_ Diana thought to herself noting that Akko does it a lot.

“Who are you, and why are you here?” She asked the stranger but they didn’t answer. The person turned their head to Diana and Tiffany and pointed at them. 

_“Watch your backs, girls, this ain’t a safe city when you’re involved with him”_ The creepy voice sent chills down the girls' spines.

Hearing that, angered Akko, and she quickly sliced the person’s throat, killing him on the spot. The person collapsed and blood spread across the floor. 

Diana turned around, afraid of what had just happened before her. Tiffany didn’t move an inch, she seemed used to stuff like that.

_“Did she have to do it in front of me at least???''_ Diana whispered to herself looking down and thinking about what Akko had just done.

“Someone tell Ater to come and get the body out of here!” Amanda yelled and Tiffany quickly ran back to Ater’s room to everyone’s surprise.

Everyone stood quite. They waited for Ater and Tiffany but it was obvious that it would take some time for the two to come. Diana turned around and looked at the body. It was laying down in the pool of its blood. Lifeless. She looked at the person then at brunette that currently had her back to the blond and was cleaning her katana. Hannah and Barbara had gone out of the room when Akko sliced the person’s throat and after them, it was Sucy and Amanda but not because they feared the sight.

Akko and Diana were currently alone in the room the dead person being the only thing between them now. Azure eyes fell in deep thought, but she knew what she wanted to say and ask. Something was bothering her from the moment she met this girl.

“You know Akko-“ Diana began to talk but Akko stopped her by stretching her arm in a motion that meant that the blond should stop talking for a little bit.

“I’m Atsuko for you Diana.” The usually emotional voice of the brunette was gone, and now it sounded empty.

“M-my apologies then. Atsuko, you know that, maybe, if you didn’t kill this person we would have been able to get information out them” Diana pointed out to the girl.

Akko stopped what she was doing, and she turned around to face the blonde. Her empty red eyes were met with gentle azure ones. The blond didn’t judge Akko about what she had just done, she was seemingly just interested in why she had done it.

“These types of guys never talk Diana. Maybe, there was a little chance of him talking, but I doubt it.” Akko stated looking down at the body. The person with the mask looked like they were a doll. “I won’t remove the mask too. That’s Ater’s work.” The brunette finished and turned her back to the blond again, continuing to wipe her katana although there was nothing left to wipe off it. 

“Then Atsuko... Can you tell me something, if it’s not too personal of course?” Diana was interested in the girl and she couldn’t deny it. It was probably because she was doing what Diana could never. Akko was working on the revenge for her parents, something that Diana could never do in such a way although she wanted to, she was too _gentle by heart_ as her mother would tell her. She couldn’t hurt a person this easily nor anything else. 

The room got quiet. It was too quiet. If a person was currently in this room with closed eyes, they'd think that there’s nobody here. Not even the intakes of breaths were audible. The atmosphere in the room was dark and heavy.

Akko finally took one deep breath and got the courage to answer.

“It depends... But” she stopped, the brunette wondered if she was making the right choice. She averted her gaze to the side, something that Diana couldn’t see. Akko continued. “What is it that you want to know” she let go of the air she was holding in.

Diana stepped closer to the brunette, passing the body on the ground. Stepping in their blood. Her steps now were even more audible, every step she took left a bloody footprint on the floor and the squishing sounds stopped any train of thought that Akko had at the moment. Diana wanted to look at the Japanese girl when she asked the question, but she stopped herself.

“I wanted to ask about the scar on your cheek... It almost feels out of place on your face Atsuko” Diana said almost whispering, she felt like it was the right thing to do. She felt like the lifeless body could hear them right now.

“What do you _mean_ by that? That I can’t have scars or something?” Akko hissed at the blond, quickly turning to face her. She was almost whispering too, she felt the same way Diana did at that moment. 

_"I didn't mean it that way Atsuko,"_ Diana thought to herself. She tried to say it but her voice didn't come out. This has never happened to her before.

Diana wanted to explain, but Ater came into the room to see what had occurred in it and cut off the small talk between Diana and Akko.

“Okay, please get out of the room so I can clean this up. I won’t take long” She said, as she kneeled next to the body.

Akko picked up her katana and got out of the room quickly, Diana followed. Tiffany got in the room, and the door to it closed behind Diana and Akko.

“Why did she... You know what I don’t want to know to be honest” Akko spoke to herself and then she looked at Diana “If your work here is done, you and your friends can go home after this. We’ll take care of the rest.” She turned around and started to walk to another room.

Diana stood still and alone in front of the living room, she couldn’t hear anything behind the door. The blond turned around and went in the opposite detection of the brunette. 

* * *

**A year later**

Everything had gone back to normal. Diana, Tiffany, Hannah, and Barbara were finally safe. They had spent a whole year with the delinquents who protected them and worked for their safety. The four proper girls even met the delinquents' friends. They spent a lot of time with them and even made new friends, to everyone’s surprise at their school they started to get along well and now it was a habit of theirs to sit all together at lunch. There were some times where the delinquents had to fight, but as they said it was nothing serious.

The day had passed and Diana was getting ready to go to the delinquents' house. Akko had offered to everyone, that they should have a small celebration for the finished work and the newly made friends.

Diana met up with her other three best friends and they started to walk down a street, talking about the celebration and somethings that they had to work on for school. 

The blond rarely listened to what her friends were saying while walking, she was thinking about how one year of her life passed with the delinquents in it. Her past self would have thought that she'd hate it, but it wasn't like that. Many days with the delinquents around, they laughed and chatted, they had fun although it was circling their work most of the time. The blond was proud of herself because she managed to make the delinquents attend classes too.

When the four girls got to the delinquents' house they were met with Akko jokingly fighting Amanda.

" _This is so usual for them,"_ Diana thought to herself " _Well I guess it's going to be a fun long night with all of us here"_ She looked at the delinquents and smirked a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little bit short I know, and nothing really interesting happened in this one, but wait there's more (Pun intended)

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh... Sooooo yeah, this is something... Look I tried my best please don't sue me about how Diana is gay for Akko without even realizing it.


End file.
